


Bubblegum Bitch

by Kagami_no_Kuroko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Again sort of, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Vibrators, Whipping, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_no_Kuroko/pseuds/Kagami_no_Kuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, Murasakibara Atsushi did not chew gum, for a very, very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch

‘Pop’

“Atsushi, you smack that gum one more time.” Akashi Seijuuro warned in a soft but malevolent voice.

He hesitated, long enough for a soft smirk to appear on Akashi’s usually apathetic face. He knew this was bad, he knew that he would be punished anyway. What was the harm if he was already fucked? (Pun intended)

He knew this was a bad idea, a very very bad idea. He leant over, trapping Akashi’s with both ginormous hands either side of his face. He leant down, as if to kiss him, took in a sharp breath…and ‘pop’. He smacked his gum not an inch from Akashi’s face.

He could feel the heat of his glare searing the skin on his face as he brought the gum back into his mouth. He quickly saw the anger flash and dissipate, being replaced with a smug smile which had a very ‘you’re fucked’ look to it.

Murasakibara Atsushi, did not chew gum for a very long time after that day.

-

As soon as he got home, he knew he was in for it.

Akashi placed a hand on the small of his back and although he was tiny in comparison to Mura, he easily pushed him inside their room.

“You have five minutes maximum before I get back, you shall be ready for me then or I will do it for you.”

This was terrifying. Not at all because there wasn’t enough _time_. Of course there was, he had gotten ready in one tenth of that many times before. No, it was terrifying because Akashi needed five minutes of preparation. He could feel his pulse beat harder and faster. He could feel his cock spring up as he freed himself from his trousers and left his shirt on the ground beside him.

He slowly crawled on top of the satin sheets, trying to get comfortable, which wasn’t hard…but will definitely be in a little while.

He fastened his legs to the end of the bed, loosely at first, before sighing and tightening them, because he knew he would be in more trouble if he left them loose. He then proceeded to tie his left arm. He left only the right arm to be tied by Akashi.

4 minutes and 49 seconds later, he heard a click and the sound of the door opening. He laid still and stared at the ceiling as he had been trained to do.

He heard a thud and it took all the willpower he had in him to stay still and not investigate the sound. He then felt smooth fabric covering his eyes and the metal clink over his right wrist, tighter than the others and he cursed himself mentally. He could see nothing but blackness and there was an air of apprehension in the room.

He first felt a sensation trailing his cock and moaned a little. Eliciting a slap from Akashi. There was an unfamiliar object around his cock. He soon came to realise that this was not a merciful contraption.

He then felt smooth fingers come down to his ass. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the familiar cold liquid be applied to his asshole. Soon he felt something different, unlike what he was expecting, he felt something ball shaped against his ass. Akashi slowly pushed it in, there would be time for pain later. He didn’t want to rip him just yet.

There was a slight pause before he once again felt sensation. He could feel what he thought to be a hair tie wrap around his cock. He felt something long slide underneath it.

Once again there was a moment of silence and a pause before her felt something cool on his chest. He felt a slight pressure there, only for a moment, before the buzzing began. At first, it was relief. Akashi took the liberty of removing his blind fold and Murasakibara submissively, stayed completely still in his spot.

He once again felt a pressure on his chest and he felt a surge in the vibrations on his dick. Akashi used the tip of his finger under Murasakibara’s chin to lift his head up. His eyes met with his quivering dick under complete control of a vibrator. His eyes widened but he knew better than to make a sound.

Akashi stood up, pressing on his chest a final time before the vibrations become almost too hard to handle. He walked over to the door and Mura could see another small remote in his hand. He opened the door, with a smirk on his face. Before visibly pressing the button and leaving it on the floor. In that split second Murasakibara would’ve screamed if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t use his voice at all at that moment.

“Go on, turn it off. . . All you have to do is reach down and grab the remote.”

7 minutes and 43 seconds later and he felt as though he was going to burst, he knew he couldn’t hold it for much longer, he was the king of holding orgasms, but he knew he was losing control. At this point he didn’t even care about his dominant being angry. He felt himself slip a little further before finally giving up and letting go…Until, he realised...He couldn’t. He tried, he tried and tried again, but to no avail and soon he was screaming for mercy.

It was only 2 minutes or so later that Akashi walked back in. To Murasakibara Atsushi, this felt like a lifetime. He was still screaming. He heard a cough in the background and laid eyes on his dominant, immediately silences his struggles.

It was then that Akashi, finally turned off the vibrators. This didn’t help of course. He was still aching for a release.

He went against all he knew. . . “Please, please, let me cum, Daddy.”

Akashi raised a faint shocked eyebrow from being called Daddy, but quickly regained his composure.

“You want an orgasm? Fine.”

He could hear a slight tone in his voice that sounded as if this was not a good idea. Not at all.

Akashi slipped the cock ring off of him, smearing pre-cum all over his fingers. He then untied Murasakibara’s limbs, standing him up. He bent over for a moment and rummaged under the bed for a moment before resurfacing with a riding crop.

“Hands on your head. Count.”

Murasakibara did as he was told and lifted his hands to his head.

‘ _Smack’_

 _“_ One.”

_‘Smack’_

“Two.”

After the previous torture this was almost unbearable. He could feel the strength draining out of him. One of his legs gave out. Akashi yanked on his arm, bringing his head to his height. He grabbed a fistful of purple hair and threw him on the bed, face down, spread eagle. He didn’t bother to restrain him again.

He continued.

_‘Smack’_

“48.”

_‘Smack’_

“49.”

_‘Smack’_

“50.”

Murasakibara was struggling greatly to stay still, as not to be punished further, every once in a while, the whip would hit his sensitive cock and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

After 50. He stopped. He turned him onto his stomach.

Mura could feel his breaking point nearing and he wanted nothing more than to be able to release the burning feeling in his stomach, he knew he couldn’t without being told.

“Please, master, please let me cum, I’ll do anything.”

Akashi’s eyes lit up with passion and dismay.

“You want to cum, pet?”

Murasakibara had been reduced to a quivering mess, using every fiber in his being to not cum there and then.

“Fine.”

He was surprised that his dominant was actually letting him do this. He closed his eyes and felt as Akashi flipped him onto his back, he felt as he used a single finger to trail down to the base of his cock and back up, before abruptly taking him entirely in his mouth. Of course the great Akashi Seijuuro could take his dick. He could do anything.

Mura felt himself finally tumble into bliss and release. . . The pleasure was blinding, bringing only white to the back of his eyelids. That didn’t last long however, before he was snapped back into reality by the sensation of having his over-stimulated cock still being sucked.

“I’m done, master.”

Akashi pulled his mouth off with a pop and ascended Mura’s giant form. Becoming the same height as him. He slapped him across the face.

“I’m not.”

And with that, Akashi went to the drawers, he knew what was coming. He picked up some lube and began to wet Mura’s cock. It hadn’t been long since their last fuck, Akashi didn’t exactly need to stretch too much. Akashi then traded his fingers in favour of sitting down quickly on his dick. Engulfing him quickly. The margin between pleasure and pain was forever growing more blurred and as he saw himself rise, he could tell this was definitely not over yet.

Another orgasm later and Akashi was doing everything to hold in his orgasm, to make Murasakibara suffer a little bit longer. Eventually, when he knew he would orgasm any second, he stopped. He got off of his dick and stood up. He brought Murasakibara’s up with him, which was difficult because Mura was wobbly and couldn’t stand very well. It was then that Akashi bent over the bed and gestured for Mura to fuck him him.

Murasakibara did not think it was humanly possible to hurt this much from pleasure. He obeyed his master’s wishes however, and began to fuck him, lifting him up some and beginning to pump his cock, hoping that maybe he would be able to get him off quicker.

Eventually, Akashi came, with a quick breath out, no sound, of course, that would be undignified. However not before Murasakibara’s third orgasm.

At this time, Murasakibara had begun crying, eventually, his legs gave in and he became a broken mess on the floor, and that . . .that is when Akashi gave in and came, all over the crying man on the floor.

Akashi kneeled down, almost eye level with him

“Now, you know what you did wrong don’t you, baby?”

He didn’t get an answer.

“Just a nod, yes or no?”

Murasakibara nodded.

“And you won’t do it again will you?”

He looked down and shook his head solemnly.

That was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
